


Fixing and finding Home

by Lady_HeidiMae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_HeidiMae/pseuds/Lady_HeidiMae
Summary: It's almost as if the weather knew what was happening. Knew that the true ruler of the Beacon Hill's territory was home. Was finally here to keep her protected, to make some order out of the chaos that was currently settled over her. The winds are wild and swirling around dangerously threatening anything to try stop it. Though the trees seem to bend and sway without breaking. Working with the wind with its threats. In the wind a few with the unique abilities can hear what has been absent in the last four years. A chugging and growling one that those holding these special abilities used to hear and feel relief at. Now it comes with a misplaced anxiety and hatred. With this sound came Stiles.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Fixing and finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic. Severely Dyslexic as well so ignore any mistakes  
> Thanks

It's almost as if the weather knew what was happening. Knew that the true ruler of the Beacon Hill's territory was home. Was finally here to keep her protected, to make some order out of the chaos that was currently settled over her. The winds are wild and swirling around dangerously threatening anything to try stop it. Though the trees seem to bend and sway without breaking. Working with the wind with it's threats. In the wind a few with the unique abilities can hear what has been absent in the last four years. A chugging and growling one that those holding these special abilities used to hear and feel relief at. Now it comes with a misplaced anxiety and hatred. With this sound came stiles.

Derek's POV

  
This should be a happy place for me to be returning too. This is my home and my territory. This is the place where my pack was strong and healthy. All up until Kate Argent burned that happiness to the ground my family with it. A couple of years later when I was 20, I came back to Beacon Hill’s following my sister who was almost killed by our own uncle who was mad from being locked in his own mind for so long. All three of us were saved at the last moment by a magic that I would continue to feel the warmth of on my skin hopefully for the rest of our lives. A beautiful young woman had stepped into the opening of forest that Laura and Peter had been battling and with a wave of her hand the commotion has stopped. Peter passed out and Laura was healed of the large claws marks that had probably punctured her lungs. I had been stuck on the spot healing quicker then I ever had from the numerous broken bones peter had given me. This woman we had come to discover was Stiles Stilinski. My Mate. She helped us heal Peter through a mix of potions and through a Psychologist friend who knew about the super natural.

  
Laura now was living in New York with her Alpha Husband Russel. Peter was floating around the world seeing the sights he had travelled before the fire showing his daughter Malia around, we had found through another pack that stiles had been hired to help with her magic.

  
Myself and Stiles now were in her new Jeep. A better one then the one she had driven around this town when she was 18. She was driving hands clutching at the steering wheel with white knuckles. Her magic was over us holding us both like a thick security blanket. It felt like Home. Like what driving into this town should have been like. Though it now feels tampered with. Violated almost.

  
“The Magic in this town has been torn so far down by that quack. The town is sick” Stiles had said when we passed through the wards that surrounded the town glancing over at me before taking my hand and bringing it to her thigh.

  
“I feel it too” I whisper to her. Squeezing the thigh in my hand.  
“At least we’re home. We can fix it.”  
Yes we can I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read : )


End file.
